1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like, with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. The user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device coupled to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extending.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern or ground electrode when a user's hand or object comes in contact with the touch screen panel.
Generally, such a touch screen panel is commercialized by being attached to an outer face of a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display or organic light emitting display.
However, in a case where the touch screen panel is attached to the outer face of the flat panel display, an adhesive layer between the touch screen panel and the flat panel display is necessary, and a manufacturing process of the touch screen panel is required separately from the flat panel display. Therefore, process time and process costs are increased.
Further, the touch screen panel is typically attached to the outer face of the flat panel display, and therefore, the entire thickness of the flat panel display is increased.